Yet Another YuGiOh Whose Line Is It Anyways?
by The Mythological Pen Name
Summary: My twisted version of Whose Line Is It Anyways, YuGiOh Style! made for Competition between a few friends for funniest fic! R&R please!
1. Welcome To Insanity!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Whose Line is it Anyways or Yugioh, or Fruit Loops, Cheerios, Starbucks or any other thing i mention in here ((except Transmitia))

((Phantoro: ok theres a guy in here named Phantoro. If you've read my **The Game **fic, you'll know he's the Witty Phantom, so I use my real name in this))

* * *

'Hey, welcome to Whose Line! The show where everything is made up the points don't matter, Just like the Blue Eyes White Dragons! (Seto growls) There's one reason why I made this: Win a competition with my friends ! I'm Kikia and here are my Slaves - I mean the contestants!'

'Held here against his will - Seto Kaiba!' Seto growls louder(Fan girls go insaine)

'The hottest Egyptian in the world - Marik Ishtar!' Marik blows Kikia a kiss, she smiles. (Kikia is Marik's girlfriend) (Fan girls hiss and boo Kikia and cheer)

'I need to sharpen my hair with Joey's pencil sharpener - Tristan Taylor!' Tristan makes a rude gesture with his fingers. (-cricket...cricket...-)

'I am the master of disaster - Phantoro!' Phantoro smirks. (Kikia smiles, Seto growls louder then before and Phantoro girls ((Kikia and her friends)) clap and cheer)

'Alright, let's get this game on! Our first game is called Scene from a hat! This is for all of you now get your worthless asses - all except marik's ass, which is HAWT - up onto the stage!' Kikia said as everyone got onstrage. 'What Seto Kaiba thinks of first thing in the morning' Kikia said. Phantoro steps forward.

'Hmm... Friut Loops or Cheerios? Ohh wait, My favorite, Long Johns!' Audence laughs. Seto doesn't get the joke.

Marik steps forwards. 'What shall I wear today? Boxers, Breifs or Thong?' Kikia laughs, Seto fan girls roar with rage.

'How Tristan does his hair' Kikia said, looking at another paper. Seto steps forward.

'Alright, All I need is a pencil sharpener and gel' Every Seto fan girl laughs, everyone else is quiet. Marik steps forward.

'Every dayI gel my hair so it is as pointy as can be, so now I can poke people's eyes out!' Kikia laughs, everyone else does as well. 'Things found in Phantoro's dresser drawers' Kikia said.

Tristan steps forwards. 'Seto kaiba boxers, shirts and pants...Hmmmm...What to wear...' Everyone but Kikia laughs.

Seto steps forward. ' I must put on my stupid hat! There we go!' **Buzzer**.

'Next game is called Crazy Newcasters. Marik, your the anchor. Phantoro is your co-anchor and is - Wait, is this right? - Phantoro is Seto Kaiba. Seto is the sports reporter and is a talking goldfish. Tristan, your the weather, and you are Steve Irwin. Go!' Kikia smiled.

'Welcome to the Noon news at 1 a.m. I am your anchor, Yankie Doodle, and this is my co-anchor, Cheese balls' Marik said into the camera after the cheesy music went away.

'I must figure out a way to defeat Yugi Motou and his Egyptian God Cards! GAH! I NEED A NEW STRATAGY!' Phantoro yelled, falling off his stool to the floor. Marik looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Okkkkkkaaaaaayyy...On to sports with Fish Pond' Camera zooms to Seto, who is looking _thrilled _to be a fish.

'Ok, over here the Red Sox lost again...glub, glub, glub...' Seto said. Camera zoomed back to Marik.

'Alright then Fish. Here with the Weather is Aussie Australia!' Camera zooms to Tristan, who is on the floor.

'CRIKEY! Don't sneek up on me like that! It's dangerus! Over here,we Yo ucan see a large weather front - WATCH OUT!' Tristan jumpps off screen, camera follows to see him wrestling a bunch of cables. Everyone laughs. 'Crikey! She's a beaut ain't she? in the wild, these cables can grow up to fif- no sixty feet long!' **Buzzer**.

'Alrighty then... one billion points to Marik for doing absolutly nothing! 1 point to Seto for being a dumb ass fish, a billion to Phantoro for that awsome Seto and 500 to Tristan for being the Crocidile Hunter! Stay tuned after the break!' Kikia siad,mthrowing the hat at the camera, which it hit and broke the lens.

**

* * *

Commercials**

Want your hair looking the best it can be? Having a hard time finding the right solution? Well ,Try Tristan Taylor's magical hair kit! Comes with a free Sharpener, gel bottles and comb! hurry, Supplies are limited!' Flashy-ness on the screen of a hair kit with Tristan's face on it

Wanna be the best duel monster ever? Buy this hat and you will be! Phantoro's hat flashes on screen Makea duel monster happy by taking his hat!

WANT A FLOWING COAT LIKE SETO KAIBA? SEND A DOLLOR TO 1664654646464646 KAIBA CORP AND GET ONE FREE!

Soundtrack to Whose Line Is It Anyways? now avalible in stores near you! Actualy, it's the corner porno store!

**Comercials over

* * *

**

'Welcome back to Whose Line! Time to play Subtitles! I know it's not a game any of you have heard of but this is how we play. Phantoro and Seto are a married couple who are going to the airport. They can't say anything but they can move their mouths. Marik, you will be dubbing for Seto, and Tristan, you're dubbing for Phantoro. Begin when ready!' Kikia smiled.

'So, where are we going my beautiful new wife?' Marik asked as Seto tried to mouth the words he was saying. 'Umm, Gate fifty nine hunny-buns' Tristan said as Phantoro walked. 'Alright, were here' Marik said as Seto bend down to tie up his shoe. 'Can you kick me in the ass?' Marik smiled. Phantoro caught onto what Marik wanted to happen and went over and kicked Seto in the ass. 'There hunny-bunny, I kicked your ass' Tristan said. Seto growled and Kikia buzzed. 'We don't wanna go any further becuase Seto will kill me! Infinity points to Marik for being my boyfriend! Negitive 900000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 for Seto becuase I don't like him, 7 points to Tristen for nothing and another billion to Phantoro for kicking Seto in the ass!' Kikia smiled.

'Now it's time to play come more comercials while Marik and I get it on! HA HA HA!' Kikia yelled as Mari krushed over to her, pulling her off camera.

A few minutes after comercials, Kikia and Marik come back, Marik with a scratch on his face and Kikia with his belt, smiling they sat down at their places. 'Alright, winner of this show is Marik for what we did during the comercials!' Kikia announced, Marik came over to her and kissed her as she got up, letting him sit down. 'Alright, what are we playing?' Tristan asked. 'Your playing Party Quirks! Seto, your hosting a party. Begin when ready!' Marik said as Kikia and him made out for a few minutes untill the game started. She then ran onstage.

'Well, My party is ready. I hate partys. Why am I throwing one?' Seto said as Marik made the doorbell ring. Seto opened the "Door" and Tristen walked in. 'Help me! Seto Kaiba is trying to kill me again! NOOOOOO!' Tristen yelled, hiding behind Seto, who then raised his eyebrow. The crowed laughed. Marik made the dorrbell wrong again. Phantoro walked in. 'I want to rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!' He laughed. Seto raised his eyebrow again. 'I gotta stop inviting these people!' He said as Marik made the doorbell ring once more. Kikia walked in. 'Are you sure it's a good idea to be in here? Seto, your future! I see it!' **buzz buzz buzzer**

'Ok Seto, who are they?' Mari kasked, reading the cards.

'Tristan is Phantoro' Seto said. Tristan nodded and sat down.

'Phantoro is Bakura on crack' Seto said as Phantoro stopped huggign his legs, got up and sat down. 'Hey, when is Bakura never on Crack?'Kikia asked, laughing.

'And who's Kikia?' Marik asked, smiling.

'Umm...A Jahova's Whitness?' Seto asked. Kikia laughed.

'Wrong! Kikia is Ishizu who is on sugar pills!' Marik said as Kikia ran over to him, glomping him and pushing him off the chair.

'See muh nef ime!' Mairk siad from under Kikia.

* * *

R&R if ya want no flames! 


	2. Guest Apperence from Transmitia!

Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THIS COMPUTER! Wait…I own Transmitia. I am not kidding either! READ IT!

Kikia: Hey, welcome back! Thanks to the (2) reviewers! They seem to want more…. Heh heh heh heh. Alright, let's get on with it… After I finish with Marik of course !

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line! The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! Yep, they don't matter Seto Kaiba!' Kikia said from behind a desk, who was also sitting on Marik, who was hugging her. 'On today's show' Marik said.

'I want my Momma – T.K Bakura!' (Kikia's friend, Katie, goes insane along with her following of Bakura fan girls)

'I am a girl in disguise – Seto Kaiba!' (Fan girls throw things at Kikia; Marik sends the things to the shadow realm to protect Kikia)

'I want my Funny Bunny – Max Pegasus!' (All Pegasus girls cheer as Pegasus takes a bow)

'Special guest star, He's the heart-throb of Bifrost – Shaysorio Halo!' (Everyone cheers for Kikia's character from her novel)

'Alright, let's get on with the game!' Kikia said. 'First game is called Questions Only! The name of the game pretty much tells everything! Only answer or say anything in questions! START!' Marik said as He and Kikia ran off behind a conveniently placed door behind the desk, Jessirtoru, Shaysorio's twin brother comes up behind the desk.

Shaysorio walks up, as does Pegasus.

'How do you like your turkey?' Shaysorio said.

'How do you like yours?' Pegasus replied.

'I hate turkey, didn't you know that?' Shaysorio said

'No I did not…. DAMN IT!' **Buzzer. **Seto walks up.

'So…How are you Porkchop?' Shaysorio asks.

'What was that younger?' Seto asked, pretending to be an old man.

'I SAID HOW ARE YOU!' Shaysorio yelled. He then looked at Jessirtoru, who had a pair of scissors in his hand. 'JESSIE NO! I HATE SCISSORS!' Shaysorio yelled, grabbing his long hair which was in the normal ponytail and running away from the set. Seto looked around. 'This mean I win?' **Buzzer from somewhere above…. Heaven probably.**

'One thousand billion points go to Shaysorio because He's the figment of my imagination that made me rich, negative infinity to Seto because I still hate him as much as before, 60000 to Maxie because He's funny when he talks and no points to T.K Bakura because I hate him more then Kaiba! Ohh yeh, No points to Jessirtoru, another one of the figments of my imagination that made me rich for trying to cut off Shaysorio's hair with scissors!' Kikia smiled, coming back with Marik. (T.K Bakura growls, Jessirtoru sighs and Seto grits his teeth)

'Next game is called News Flash! T.K Bakura is a field reporter and he can't see what's on the green screen behind him. Seto and Shaysorio have to help him figure out what's behind him! And start!' Marik calls as everyone gets into place (Shaysorio throws Jessirtoru back into the worm hole they came from)

Shaysorio and Seto pretend to be talking. 'Ohh hello my fellow Psychos! We have a special report coming from Thief King Bakura! Baka-Rai?' Shaysorio asked, looking over at the green screen. (The Green Screen turns on. A video of Seto Kaiba dressed as a woman with cat ears plays. He walks around as Mokuba comes in, wearing a tuxedo and joining Seto. Seto growls, audience laughs)

'Well, as you can see, It's a riot out here! I don't think things could get any worse!' T.K Bakura said into an imaginary microphone. (Audience laughs)

'I bet they couldn't! Hey, how did this all start?' Shaysorio asked, watching the video and trying not to laugh.

'Well, It all started because the hockey game was on' T.K Bakura said.

'It seems pretty intense! When do you think it will stop?' Shaysorio asked, laughing a bit.

'Who knows?' T.K Bakura answered. **Buzzer. **

'What do you think is behind you T.K Bakura?' Marik asked as Kikia smothered him with kisses.

'Umm…I was at a pep rally?' T.K Bakura asked.

'You wish! You where at Seto's house and he was playing dress up! He was the wife and Mokuba was the husband' Shaysorio laughed, falling off his stool. Everyone went back to their seats.

'No points, only to Shaysorio because I like him and hate everyone else!' Kikia said. Marik made a puppy face. 'Except you duh' Kikia smiled.

'Next game is Crazy Newscasters! This is for all of you! Seto, you are the anchor. T.K Bakura is your co-anchor and is a kitten. Shaysorio is the weather person ad is…. Is…. Shaysorio your Damin! (NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shaysorio Yelled. Damin runs on stage and whacks Shaysorio across the face, then runs off stage) and finaly, Max you're the sports and your umm…Funny Bunny…. Take it away!' Marik said. **Corny music plays.**

'Welcome to the 5:05p.m news at 11a.m! I'm your host, Ollie Tabooger. And this is my co-anchor, Hugh Jass' Seto said, looking at T.K Bakura, who was mewing in his seat. 'Alright then, onto sports with our sports dude…person… woman…guy, Iwanna Tinkle' Seto said.

'Hello boys and girlies!' Max said, jumping up and down on the spot, then running over behind Seto. ' Don't let him get me!' Max said, smiling.

'Okay…onto weather with our weather dude, Heywood Jablowme!' Seto smirked, getting Revenge on Shaysorio for taping that bad, bad video of him dressed as a girl. Shaysorio threw a fireball at the back of Seto's head, lighting his hair on fire. Seto girls roar with rage and try to kill Shaysorio, but Shaysorio covers himself with his wings and starts doing the weather as Damin Manson.

'Today, I was bored. I want my knife so I can cut myself…it'll rain' Shay said in a depressing kind of voice. **Buzzer buzz buzzieness**

'Well be back after these commercials!' Marik said as He and Kikia ran into the door again.

**Commercials**

* * *

We don't like you! We just want your money!

* * *

**Commercials over**

'Welcome back! Today's winner is Marik because he's awesome! The last game we play is called Things from a box! We each get something fro ma box and use it in scenes! When ready..' Kikia said as she paired up with T.K Bakura.

'Ready to ride this pony?' Shaysorio asked, coming onstage with fake horse thing that little kids play with.

'Why did we get these haircuts?' T.K Bakura asked as he came on stage with a horse shoe over his hair.

'Look! Over here bottom! Follow the donkey!' Seto said, raising the horse toy thing above his head. 'Yes I will Puck!' Shaysorio said. **Buzzer**

'See ya next time!' Everyone says as Marik and Kikia run off set

* * *

R&R Please! If you wanna be included, tell me and I will include u! 


	3. Insaine Cast, Benjamin's Downfall

Disclaimer: Other chappies!

Kikia: Curse this broken foot!

Benjamin: HAHA I HAVE TAKEN OVER MY COUSIN'S COMPUTER AND WILL NOW WRITE THIS HAHA!

Kikia: Samantha! He's doing it again!

Benjamin: -maniacal laughter-

Samantha: -sweat drops-

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways! The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! That's right; they don't matter like Benjamin's socks! Let's meet your cast!' Said someone other then Kikia or Marik. It was infact, Damin Manson, the gothic kid from Transmitia.

'I am the stupidest person in all the universes – Seto Kaiba!' (Kaiba fans go nuts)

'My Breath Smells like Chicken wings – T.K Bakura!' (Katie, yet again, glomps Baka-Rai and then gets off stage)

'I have the I.Q of negative infinity – Joey Wheeler!' (Cricket… cricket…)

'How can I get rid of my roots? – Benjamin Higgins!' (Kikia comes out and glomps Benjamin then runs off stage)

'Alright, the first game we will play today is Scenes from a hat! Our first topic is..' Damin reached into the top hat that magically appeared on his desk. 'What Benjamin thinks about at night!' Benjamin threw one of his wristbands at Damin.

Seto stepped up. 'What's a blowjob?' **Buzzer**

Joey stepped up. 'How shiny can my hair get?' **Buzzer**

T.K Baka-Rai stepped up. 'I'm Gay and I know it' Benjamin attacks T.K Baka-Rai, killing him. Katie gets mad and tried to take Benjamin down but is attacked by Kikia who is then glomped by Danielle who is then attacked by Benjamin. They all fight. Baka-Rai lives and gets up. **Buzzer**

'Next scene is…' Damin pulled another paper from his hat. 'What T.K Baka-Rai does in his spare time' Bakura growled at Damin.

Joey stepped up. '_Ohh baby baby, how was I suppose, to know, that something was right here_?' Joey sang. **Buzzer**

Seto stepped up. 'I must plan to take after the world…After Price Is Right….' **Buzzer**

Benjamin steeped up. ' I am very GAY, not in a happy way' **Buzzer**

'Alright, infinity points to Benjamin for that maniacal laughed before the show and dissing T.K Baka-Rai, Now points to Baka-Rai because he's a tard, A Billion points to Joey for singing _Hit me baby one more time_ and no points to Seto because we all hate him!' Damin smiled. 'Our next game is called Dating Game! Seto, you are on a dating game trying to find love in these three contestants. Each one has something wrong about them. Let's begin!' Damin said.

'Ok so Date one, if I was to get scared in a movie, what would you do?' Seto asked in a high pitched voice because Kikia pinched him.

'I would rip your head off! I mean, I would want to save the world! No wait! Take over the world!' Said Joey.

'Okay then, Date two, if we wet to the state fair, do you think we would go on the Tunnel of Love?' Seto asked.

'I can count to Schfifty-five!' T.K Bakura said.

'I didn't ask if you could count to Schfifty-Five. Date number three, would you cuddle me in bed?' Seto asked again.

'The light from yonder window breaks! It is the east, and you, are the sun' Benjamin said.

'Anything else?' Seto asked.

'To be! Or not to be? That is the question! Is it better to live or die, I want to know!' Benjamin said. **Buzzer**

'Alright, who were they?' Damin asked, reading the cards.

'Umm, Joey is T.K Bakura?' Seto asked.

'Wrong. He's Baka-Rai, Yami and Malik all put in one!' Damin said.

'Umm… Baka-Rai is a baby?' Seto asked again.

'WROGN! He's an internet cartoon called Schfifty-Five by Group X!' Damin said.

'Benjamin is… Shakespeare?' Seto asked.

'Wrong. He's Romeo and Hamlet! YOU LOSER!' Damin said, throwing a pencil at Seto's head.

'No points to anyone except Benjamin because he's tall. Next game is called Superhero! This is for all of you. We need something happening!' Damin said. Everyone yelled things. 'Benjamin is balding? Let's go with that!' Damin said. 'Alright, let's go!'

Benjamin walked out on stage. 'OHH MY GOD! MY HAIR IS FALLING OUT!' He yelled. Joey jumped onto the stage. 'Ohh god! It's Tree Boy!' Benjamin said, looking at Joey. Joey then stood still. 'I heard something was wrong Benjamin!' 'Yeah! My hair is falling out! See?' Benjamin said, holding out his hand. 'Ohh no!' Joey said. Seto jumped onto the stage. 'Oh hey look! It's Transsexual, the superhero who is both man and woman!' Joey smiled. Seto shot Joey a glare. 'I heard something was wrong! With my manliness and my woman's greatness I will restore everything!' Seto said in a high-pitched voice. T.K Bakura jumped out. 'Thank the goddess you're here Statue Man!' Seto said. Baka-Rai made a funny face and fell to the floor in an awkward pose. 'I heard something was wrong! What is it?' Baka-Rai asked. 'I'M LOSING MY HAIR!' Benjamin yelled, grabbing his long hair. 'Oh no! With my statue-ness, I will help you!' Baka-Rai said. 'There, you are cured and your hair has grown back! I must be going now!' Bakura said, getting up and posing as if he was running. 'I must go now as well, Good bye my lovelies!' Seto said in the high-pitched voice, going off stage. 'I can't move!' Joey said. Benjamin pushed him over. 'Better?' 'Yeah thanks' **Buzzer**

'Benjamin gets everyone's points because he has long hair and it took him seven years to grow apparently. We'll be back after the commercials!' Damin said, throwing the hat at a camera. It broke the camera. 'GOD DAMNIT DAMI NCAN;T YOU DO ANYTHIG RIGHT!' Benjamin yelled.

**Commercials**

**

* * *

**

Glasses - $500

Dying your hair black and forgetting your roots - $40

MP3 player with your favorite bands built in - $100

Being Benjamin Higgins and forgetting your fly is open – Priceless.

For everything else, there's Bastard card.

* * *

**Commercials over**

'The winner of today's game is Benjamin! What are we playing?' Damin asked. 'You are playing Pocket Lines or whatever that game is. You pull the paper outta your pocket… They need a place and occupations' Benjamin said. Everyone shouted out places and occupations. 'Alright. You are Romeo, Juliet, Me and Kikia. You're stranded on an island a foot from shore. Go!' Benjamin said.

'Ohh god! We must get of this island Romeo!' Baka-Rai said.

'No we don't! We have everything we need here!' Damin said, trying to be like Benjamin.

'No we don't! We must get a balcony then we can see to the other shore!' Joey said.

'Wait, I see something you dumb asses!' Seto said, trying to be Kikia.

'What's that?' Joey asked.

'Benjamin!' Seto said, running over and grabbed Benjamin, dragging him outta his chair. 'Now we can cross to the other side!' Baka-Rai said.

'Indeed!' Damin said, pretending to row like Benjamin was a raft. **Buzzer that came fom Heaven again…Or maybe it was in your mind.**

'See ya next Chapter!'

* * *

Kikia: He he he….

Samantha: Good commercial Kikia, He'll flip.

Benjamin: who will do what now?

Samantha: nothing…


	4. Benjamin's Revenge and Mr Romani's Room

Disclaimer: Can't you read the other chappies?

Kikia: We must find a way to stop Benjamin from doing my Fan Fictions!

Samantha: I think I might know a way. We get him to watch that "Dumb Dinosaur" thing we watched all day yesterday!

Kikia: Hmm...Cleaver!

Samantha: Cleaver? Don't you mean clever?

Kikia: No, I mean Cleaver! We can chop his hair off!

-Benjamin walks in at "Cut his hair of-

Benjamin: NO! NOT MY HAIR! AHHHHHHHH! –Runs screaming from the room-

Kikia: Told ya

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways? I'm Demetree Manson and here are our stars!' Damin said from the desk...Yet again.

'I'm Gay and I know it – T.K Baka-Rai!'

'I'm wearing a thong – Seto Kaiba!'

'I have star-shaped hair –Zui-Yama! (Yami/ Atemu in Finnish)

'I look like Damin's Dad – Benjamin Higgins!'

'Alright, this is Whose Line Is It Anyways, the show where everything is made up and that points don't matter! That's right; they don't matter like Katie's love for Baka-Rai! The first game is called well, they were supposed to play it last time but they never did! It's Pocket Lines or Whatever It's Called! (That is now the official name of it) This is for Benjamin (Or Kura-Killer as Katie calls him) and Zui-Yama! They need a place and something happening' Damin said. People called everything out. 'Alright, their in Japan fighting Napoleon… Start when ready!'

'Ohh my god! Look Yama! It's Napoleon Bonaparte! He's going to kill us all with his frenchie-ness!' Benjamin said, pointing at an audience member, which happened to be Tea-Bitch.

'Ohh my god! He's going to' Yama pulled something outta his pocket. 'He's going to eat my boxers!' Yama read.

'Didn't you say you wore thongs?' Benjamin asked.

'Yes' Yama replied.

'Ohh, very well then. We must stop him from' Benjamin pulled out paper from pocket. 'I lika do da cha-cha!' Benjamin read. (Kikia and Samantha laugh, seeing as they made reference to Bruce Almighty, one of the best movies ever)

'Well, go do the Cha-Cha with Napoleon over there, I can't dance worth' Yama stopped and took paper out of pocket. Hey, this is starting to sound like a fortune cookie! 'Shakespeare doing my mother' Yama read. Everyone laughed.

'I bet you can! Just remember these words!' Benjamin said, pulling paper again. 'I am Britney Spears!' Benjamin said. Yama let out a gasp. (Kikia and Samantha continue laughing) **Buzzer **

'Every point goes to Benjamin for admitting that he is Britney Spears! Our next game is Party Quirks! This is for all of you! Zui-Yama, you are hosting a party and trying to guess who everyone is. Go!' Damin said.

'Alright, Party is ready. Wait a second… Where is everyone?' **Doorbell**

'Welcome! Please come in!' Yama said, opening the invisible door to let Baka-Rai in. Baka-Rai jumped to the floor and started running around. **Doorbell **

'I wonder who that could be!' Yama said, opening the invisible door again. In walked Seto. He then started dancing really weirdly. **Doorbell**

'Come in come in!' Yama said, opening the door again. Benjamin walked in. 'Friendship!' he yelled, jumping on Yama. **… HEY THIS THING IS BROKEN!**

'Alright, who are they?' Damin asked, trying to get his buzzer working.

'Umm… Baka-Rai is a dog?' Yama asked.

'No, I'm Joey!' Baka-Rai laughed, sitting down.

'Umm… Seto is a Pussycat Doll?' Yama asked.

'Close, he's Britney Spears!' Damin said as Seto sat down.

'Benjamin is… A teddy bear?' Yama asked.

'No, I'm Tea-Bitch!' Benjamin laughed.

'Hey! I am not a bitch! I like friendship because friendship is the best thing in the world and I want friends and more friends and more and more friends and I want the world to be all one friendship! And-' **BOOM! **Kikia shot a bazooka at Tea's head, making her DIE!

'Okay... We'll be back after this… Hopefully no one else dies…' Damin said.

**Commercials**

* * *

Who wears short-shorts? Baka-Rai wears short-shorts! Seto wears short-shorts!

Want something really cool? Look else were because it's not here (Subliminal message: Cut Benjamin's Hair!)

Wanna be cool? Buy Benjamin Higgins and you can be cool!

* * *

**Commercials Over**

'Welcome back I think… Out next game is Scenes from a hat! This is for all of you. Our topic: How Zui-Yama get his hair to stick up' Damin said, reading from a magical hat that appeared (ooo, magical!)

Benjamin stepped up. 'A little bit of this, some hair gel, more hair gel, more gel, more gel..' **The buzzer is still broken**

Seto stepped up. 'My hair is naturally like this' **IT'S STILL BROKEN!**

'What Samantha and Kikia do at night' (Kikia and Samantha's jaws drop)

Benjamin and Yama stepped up. 'Well, what shall we do now?' Asked Benjamin. 'Dream about naked men!' Yama said. **Thumbs are twiddling… Ohh here we go! BUZZER**

'Alright, enough! No points to anyone because you're all tards! You all win and have to do the Irish Drinking Song! What should it be about?' Damin asked. Everyone yelled something. 'The Irish Drinking song about Mr. Romani's bathroom.. whoever the hell that is' Damin said. 'he's the tech teacher at our school!' Kikia yelled.

'OHH! blah blah blah blah blah you know it already' Sang the contestants.

'One day I was at Mr. Romani's' Sang Yama

'I needed to go to the bathroom' Sang Seto

'Man that guy love Anne!' Sang Baka-Rai

'Well its better then a spoon!' Sang Benjamin

'When I was in the bathroom' Sang Seto

'I nearly fainted' Sang Benjamin

'Because when I got into the bathroom' Sang Yama

'It was being painted!' Sang Baka-Rai

'So when you go to Mr. Romani's' Sang Benjamin

'Be sure you don't go to the bathroom' Sang Seto

'Because if you do' Sang Baka-Rai

'You will die!' Sang Yama.

'You will die!' They all sang.

'Alright, see ya next time!' Sand Damin.

* * *

R&R

Kikia: AWSOME! BETTER THEN BEFORE!

Samantha: Why did that song take place in Mr. Romani's bathroom?

Kikia: Who knows.

Benjamin: HAHAHA! I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE COMPUTER AGAIN AND I… I… -Looks over at Kikia and Samantha, who were comparing MP3 Players- HEY!

Samantha: Ohh, sorry Benjamin, we didn't know you were ranting again.

Benjamin: I AM NOT RANTING YOU ...Ohh wait, if I call you names you'll break up with me…DAMN!

Kikia: -laughing-

Benjamin: I WILL GET MY REVENGE!


	5. Kikia's Revenge on Benjamin

Disclaimer: Wow, you really read these things? Read the other chapters

Kikia: BLAST! HE'S DONE IT AGAIN SAMANTHA!

Samantha: Who did what now?

Kikia: Your stupid boyfriend has taken over my computer again!

Samantha: This affects me how?

Kikia: I want the CLEAVER!

Samantha: I don't have the cleaver… Benjamin does

Kikia: Yeah, thanks for telling me that.

Samantha: -sighs and walks away-

Kikia: Hey COME BACK! –runs after her and hits her head on a bar-

-In Kikia's Room-

Benjamin: Heh heh heh, I shall write this fan fiction before Kikia and Samantha can get in! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lauri (Kikia's older brother): Shut up Benjamin

Benjamin: NO YOU SHUT UP!

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways? The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! Yep, they don't matter like Benjamin's grip on Reality! Let's meet our cast!' Said the Goth behind the table (Yeah, Damin is still here) 'Let's meet the cast'

'Can I have cookie? – Mokuba Kaiba!'

'I am Lobsterman – Seto Kaiba!'

'I am mentally challenged – Benjamin Higgins!'

'I am a Mountie – Maxie Pegasus!'

'Alright, first game is called Paid Programming… I think, I can't make out Shaysorio's writing. This is for Benjamin and Maxie. You are in an Infomercial trying to sell the items in this box. Start when ready! 'Damin said as Benjamin and Maxie got into place.

'Welcome! Sorry to interrupt this commercial by another commercial but we need to sell this! This is a limited time offer! We are selling' Benjamin reached into the box. 'Doodle Poodles!' He said. He had pulled out a cross between a leaf and a hairdryer. 'And it's only $999.95! What else do we have?' Benjamin asked. Maxie pulled something out. Believe it or not, Kikia and Samantha found something interesting in Benjamin's room. 'We are selling umm... You're Boxers Benjamin?' Maxie asked, holding his nose and holding the boxers out. Benjamin ripped the boxers out of Maxie's hand. 'No, we aren't' He said, putting them into his back pocket. 'Then what about this Benjamin action figure?' 'NO!' Benjamin yelled, swiping the action figure from Maxie. You then could barley hear it but Benjamin said 'Its ok, Daddy's here' 'Hey, why is the box labeled Benjamin's Things?' Maxie asked, pulling the box up. 'KIKIA!' Benjamin yelled, running backstage. **Buzzer**

'Alright, As soon as Benjamin gets back in his seat we'll begin again…' Damin said.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Ohh look! Benjamin's back!

'Already, we can re-start now. The next game we will play is Party Quirks! This time, Benjamin is having a party and invited his friends along! Let's go!' Damin said, reading a card that Kikia and Samantha gave to him.

'Alright, let's get this party in gear!' Benjamin said. **Ohh you know the drill**

'Wonder who that could be?' Benjamin said, turning around to see Kikia, Samantha and Kikia's real boyfriend, Dillon. They were all smiling manically. 'What the hell are you guys doing here?' Benjamin said. 'We have come to get the **CLEAVER OF DOOM!** (Lightning strikes…) and get that box of your stuff back' Kikia said. 'What? The Cleaver of Doom? What the hell are you talking about?' Benjamin asked. 'Kikia is sugar-high, Samantha is annoyed and I'm just here for the joy of being on Television. HI CAM YOU FAGGOT!' Dillon yelled. 'Okay..' Benjamin said. 'Hey! Where did my friends go?' Tea-Bitch asked. 'HEY! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!' Kikia yelled. 'Me? The power of friendship brung me back to protect my friends because my friends love me and friends are nice to have and-' Tea-Bitch started again. 'NO MORE TALKING BITCH!' Kikia yelled, throwing a ninja star at Tea's head. Tea-Bitch dodged it. 'Friendship is wonderful and pleasant, can't you be my friend Kikia, Samantha, Benjamin and Dillon?' Tea-Bitch asked. Dillon attacked her, killing her. Everyone cheered!

'Okay.. We'll be back after these commercials I think… Unless Dillon kills everyone…' Damin said.

**Commercials. Like 'em or not you still have to read them!**

* * *

Cody Polok is a Faggot! Buy his wardrobe for a penny!

Have you ever had the urge to kill Tea-Bitch? Well, now you can! Buy this inflatable Tea-Bitch doll and kill her over and over again! (Subliminal Message: There is no such thing as the Tea-Bitch doll, only the Benjamin hair cutter set! Buy that instead!)

* * *

**Commercials over. Happy now?**

'SAVE ME!' Yelled Maxie as everyone appeared on stage. Dillon, Kikia and Samantha had tied everyone to a chair except Damin and Benjamin.

'You two will now play a game. The game is called Pocket lines. We wrote the lines and so you have to read them. No use escaping, there is no escape! MWAHAHAHAHA!' Kikia said. 'Kikia, stop' Dillon said. 'AWW!'

'Alright, well, we're here at the umm… Shoe store buying shoes... that'

s it, shoe store' Benjamin said, looking nervously around.

'Hey look! It's my favorite pair of shoes! The' Damin pulled a line from his pocket. 'Sombrero is on Fire! Ohh my god, what do we do?' Damin asked.

'Umm... Here! We can use' Benjamin said, pulling line from pocket. 'The triangle is a pronoun!'

'The triangle is a pronoun? That's better then what my dad always says!'

'What does your dad always say?'

'He always says' Damin said, pulling paper from pocket. 'OHH MY GOD YOU KILLED KENNY!'

'I'm a bastard! I loved Kenny!' Benjamin said. 'Why did I kill Kenny?'

'You became a tree' Damin read.

'OHH GOD I CAN'T BE A TREE!' Benjamin said.

'Why not?'

'We're in a shoe store?' Benjamin said. **Buzzer**

'DANCE YA TARDS!' Kikia yelled. Benjamin and Damin started dancing. Kikia laughed.

'Kikia? Kikia wake up' Samantha said.

'What are you talking about Samantha?' Kikia asked.

'Wake up Kikia! This isn't a joke!' Samantha said.

'Come on Kikia, wake up!' Benjamin said

* * *

Samantha: KIKIA! Wake up are you ok?

Kikia: Huh?

Benjamin: Yay she's ALIVE!

Samantha: shut up Benjamin

Benjamin: sorry

Kikia: Okay there…

Samantha: Come on, we have to go write the next chapter of Yet Another YuGiOh Whose Line Is It Anyways!

Kikia: But we did! We made Benjamin dance! And Dillon was there!

Samantha: No, we wrote funny things about Benjamin, remember?

Kikia: Yeah, but that was chapter 4! We wrote chapter five a few minutes ago!

Benjamin: Umm.. No you didn't, Lauri and I were using the computer.

Kikia: YOU WHAT?

Benjamin: Shit

R&R!


	6. The Rasmus Revenge

Disclaimer: OTHER CHAPTERS YA MORONS!

Kikia: But it was real I SWEAR!

Benjamin: She's hallucinating again

Samantha: Yeah I think I am as well. Are you wearing your Led Zeppelin HOODIE?

Benjamin: Yeah, why?

Kikia: It's like, three thousand degrees out! Aren't you hot?

Benjamin: Umm...Eww Kikia

Kikia: No, you wanna know what's Eww? YOU SLEEPING ONTOP OF ME!

Samantha: Eww

Kikia: You got that right.

Benjamin: Alright, let's start writing this thing.

Dillon: Writing what?

Kikia: DILLON! –Glomps Dillon-

Dillon: Hello Kikia

Kikia: -GIANT grin-

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways? The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! That's right; they don't matter like the Disclaimer at the top of the page! Let's meet our contestants!' Said Damin, who was eerily cheerful today… Maybe he got laid by Sami (Damin's Girlfriend)

'Barney is my leader – Seto Kaiba!'

'Cut my hair for free – Benjamin Higgins!'

'I am a lunatic – Ryou-Sani!'

'I am a triangle – Marik Ishtar!'

'Alright, let's get this game going! First off we have-' Damin started.

'Wait, I heard that some asshole was stealing my girlfriend! Where is he?' Marik asked.

'Ohh, you mean Dillon? That's Kikia's real life boyfriend, your just her fantasy boyfriend' Damin replied.

'Shit!' Marik said.

'Ok, as I was saying. First game we have today is Dating Game! Ryou, you are the lonely person who is pathetic enough to do this stupid game to find love. Start when Ready!' Damin said.

'Alright, Contestant number one. I am looking for a sensitive person with flair and charm. Do you think you have those?' Ryou asked.

'No I do not! I mean, ya I do' said Seto.

'Okay…Contestant number two. If we were to go anyways, where would you take me?' Ryou asked.

'Backstage at my band's concert!' Benjamin yelled out.

'Okay… Contestant number three. If we were to get married, were would it be?' Ryou asked.

'A Propane store. A place where you can buy propane and propane accessories' Marik said. **Damin gets board so he buzzes everyone. **

'Alright Ryou, who were they? Damin asked.

'Umm, Seto was… Himself?' Ryou asked.

'Close. Seto was Maxie!' Damin said. Maxie stands up from the audience and walks down to the stage to slap Seto across the face. He then disappeared like this -POOF!-

'What about Benjamin?' Damin asked.

'He was uhh… Bon Jovi?' Ryou asked. Everyone is shocked because Ryou isn't supposed to listen to punk rock or stuff like that!

'Nope, He was Lauri Ylönen, Kikia's older brother, lead singer of The Rasmus believe it or not… And what about Marik?' Damin said

'Some Propane guy?' Ryou asked.

'He was Hank Hill from King of the Hill' Damin said. Ry7ou nodded as they all sat down.

'Three hundred points to Marik for being Hank Hill, Every other point to Benjamin for being his cousin and yeah… Next game is Party Quirks! Marik, you are hosing a party. Start when Ready!' Damin said.

'Alright, this will be the best Barney birthday party EVER!' Marik said. **Doorbell**

'Ohh, I wonder who that could be!' Marik said, opening the fake door. Benjamin jumped in. 'I am not Mentally Retarded!' He said, walking around. 'No one said you were' Marik said. 'SHUT UP! I'M TRYIGN TO FEED CHRIS!' Benjamin yelled. 'Whoa, sorry dude.' Marik said. **Doorbell**

'Welcome!' Marik said, opening the invisible door again. In walked Ryou, looking around. 'Free your mind and your body will follow' H said, doing a Yoga move. 'Alright, I'll put you next to this guy here' Marik said, dragging Ryou over to Benjamin. 'OHH MY GOD IT'S DEATH!' Benjamin yelled, attacking Ryou. 'Calm minds make good places!' Ryou said. **Doorbell**

'I wonder who that could be.' Marik asked, opening the door. Seto walked in. 'How are you today?' Marik asked. Seto said nothing but continued walking. He walked into Benjamin who then pushed him onto the floor. 'EHHHH HEE EHHH!' Benjamin said, running around the place. 'Please, free your troubled mind and do some Yoga with me' Ryou said, doing yet another Yoga position. Seto said nothing. **Damin's head hits the BUZZER**

'Huh? Ohh yeah ok, who are they Marik?' Damin asked.

'Umm… Benjamin is a Retard?' Marik asked. 'HEY!' Benjamin yelled. Kikia, Dillon and Samantha laugh from the riser where they are watching everything.

'No He's Peter Griffin from Family Guy. What about Ryou?' Damin asked.

'A Yoga instructor?' Marik asked.

'No, He's Eero Heinonen, one of Lauri's friends' Damin asked. 'And who is Seto?'

'A Mime?' Ryou asked.

'Charlie Chaplin' Damin said. 'Alright, we'll be back after these commercials!'

**Gotta love these Commercials people!**

* * *

Seto Kaiba is selling Kaiba Corp for a dollar! Buy it!

Benjamin Higgins Action Figures! They really work as well! Five thousand different phrases to hear! Comes with Guitar, glasses, and five different wardrobes! Buy now and save thirty dollars! (Subliminal Message: Yeah right, you only save a cent)

The Rasmus are going to kill Kikia! If you want to join in, call this number! 666-888-000-Callforhelp!

**Commercials over**.

* * *

'Welcome back! Now we will play Weird Newscasters! Seto, you're the Anchor and Benjamin is your co-anchor. Apparently, I'm not allowed to tell you who he is because Kikia will kill me! Let's see… Ryou is the weather man and he is... DAMN! Not Allowed to say that either! And finally, Marik is sports and he is Mr. Neufeld?' Damin asked, reading off the card. 'MY SCIENCE TEACHER!' Kikia yelled. 'Okay... Start when ready!' Damin said.

'Welcome to the five pm news at midnight. This is Windy Air and this is my co-anchor. He has no name apparently' Seto said. 'WAZZUP DAWGS! Where's my Guitar? I need my guitar to RAWK with the Weather man over there dawg!' Benjamin said. 'Alright there No Name. Onto Weather with another person whose name I am not sure of!' Seto said. 'My sticks…need my drum sticks… Hey Guy who's looking for guitar! I found it!' Ryou said, running up to Benjamin. 'Thanks dawg!' Benjamin said. 'Okay, onto Sports with Ms. Neufeld!' Seto said. Marik looked at the camera. 'Did you come in LATE? Where were you? I don't care if your five seconds late! The bell already rung! Go stand outside in the hallway and think about what you've done. I'm trying to teach here!' Marik yelled at the camera. **Buzzer**

'Alright, for those who didn't know, Benjamin was Pauli Rantasalmi from The Rasmus and Ryou was Aki Hakala from The Rasmus. Pauli is the guitar and Aki is the drummer. Unfortunately, no time for winners today because apparently, we gotta go!' Damin said

* * *

Kikia: CRAP LAURI IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Lauri: Indeed I am

Eero: Same here!

Aki: Right here

Pauli: GET HER!

Benjamin: Need help?

Kikia: Yes! –runs-


	7. Bakura's End and Kenny McCormick!

Disclaimer: Who cares about disclaimers if you already have read them in the past chapters?

Kikia: I wanna be Kenny McCormack

Samantha: Who?

Benjamin: He's that kid who's always dying on South Park. Kikia has a crush on him

Kikia: Do not!

Benjamin: Do to! I've seen your new msn picture! It's him as a ninja!

Kikia: I like what he looks like as a Ninja!

Samantha: Okay… Shouldn't we be writing this fan fiction?

Benjamin: Yeah

Kikia: Benjamin loves Eric Cartman

Benjamin: DO NOT!

Kikia: DO TOO

Samantha: -sigh- Ohh yeh, Kikia drew a picture of Damin for this, she'll scan it later and show you all!

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways? The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! That's right; they don't matter like Kenny McCormack!' Damin said. Kikia appeared behind him and pulled his hair. 'NEVER DISS KENNY!' She yelled, leaving the stage. 'That must have hurt' Said Tyler, the punk sitting next to Damin. 'Yeah, it did' Damin said, rubbing the back of his head. 'Let's meet the contestants!' Tyler said.

'Who cares about me? – Duke Devlin!'

'Eric Cartman is my hero – Benjamin Higgins!'

'I am a Hentai lover – T.K. Baka-Rai!'

'I have sweet underwear – Dartz!'

'Ok, the first game is called Fairy Tale! This is for everyone. Dartz is the normal guy while everyone else is someone from a fairy tale. We need something to happen and a place where it will happen' Damin said. Everyone started shouting out names of places. 'The mall at Christmas time trying to buy Easter eggs. How delightful. Start when ready!' Damin said.

'I must get some Easter Eggs before they run out! Ohh, how am I supposed to find Easter Eggs with a crowd like this?' Dartz asked, running around. Duke jumped out on stage.(Little Red Riding Hood flashes on and off) 'Hey, can you help me?' Dartz asked, running over to him. 'Only if you help me bring this basket to my Grandma's!' Duke said, pretending to lift a basket. 'Umm, alright!' Dartz said. They walked around until they found Baka-Rai. (Cinderella flashes on screen)

'Can you please help me? I lost my slipper and I can't seem to find it anywhere! Ohh, my godmother is going to kill me!' Baka-Rai said, looking around. 'Umm, ok we'll help you!' Dartz said, looking around. 'Here it is! I should put it in my basket!' Duke said, pretending to put something in his "Basket". Then Benjamin jumped out. (Goldilocks flashes on screen)

'Has anyone gots any chairs? I need one' Benjamin said, looking at them. 'Umm, no but we are looking for Easter eggs! If you help us find the Easter eggs, we can help you find your chair!' Duke said. 'Alright then!' Benjamin said, looking around. 'Hey, I think I found them!' He said. 'Ooo where? Up your ass?' Baka-Rai asked. Benjamin looked at Baka-Rai, took out a dagger and stabbed him in the heart. 'DIE!' Benjamin yelled. Behind the desk, Damin and Tyler cheered. (Yes, they hate Baka-Rai). Two girls in the audience ran down to the stage. 'OHH MY GOD YOU KILLED BAKURA! YOU BASTARD!' The one named Jenn yelled at Benjamin. 'Wow, South Park Dialect!' Benjamin said. 'This isn't the time ya fucker! You killed him!' Yelled the other one, who had a hyphenated name of Rouge-Cards. They then chased after Benjamin. Tyler and Damin were still laughing as they hit the **BUZZER OF DOOM!**

'THAT WAS FREAKEN AWSOME! EVERYONE GETS A BILLION POINTS! Well, everyone except Baka-Rai, he's dead' Tyler said as Damin went and pushed Baka-Rai's lifeless body offstage. Katie ran down from the audience and started hitting Damin. Damin pushed her away. 'Ok, now I think we need a new contestant… We'll be back after this message!' Tyler said.

As the commercial for Benjamin's hair in a bottle came on, Kikia and Samantha searched high and low for a replacement for Baka-Rai. Once they found one, they went back to their booth which was also called **_"Heaven"_**

'Welcome back. We found a replacement for Baka-Rai! Meet umm… How do you say this?' Damin asked, reading the name on the card. 'It's pronounced MissingNo.' Said the floating ghost that was sitting in the chair Baka-Rai was in. (If you've ever played the Pokemon Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Firered or LeafGreen, it's the ghost of Marrowak in Lavender Town before you get the Scope. His name is MissingNo. And he belongs to Kikia)

'Okay then… Wait a second, aren't you that glitch Pokemon?' Tyler asked. 'Indeed I am. Now shut up before I glitch the screen!' MissingNo. said. 'Ok. This game is called News Flash! This is for Benjamin, MissingNo. and Dartz! Dartz can't see a thing behind him and Benjamin and MissingNo. has to give him clues! Start when Ready!' Damin said.

'Welcome! We interrupt this breaking news for even more breaking news! I'm Sorry Youlookthatway and this is Missing Mynumber. We take you live to Wouldyou Shutupplease who is on scene!' Benjamin said.

'Hello everyone! I am standing here in this Riot to give you this announcement! We're all going to die because of this!' Dartz said as the screen turned on. It was a picture of Dartz as a cat playing with yarn. Everyone started laughing.

'Wouldyou, how did this all start?' MissingNo. asked.

'I can say that it was the fact that the collages did the naked run again' Dartz said. Everyone continued laughing.

'And how did it get like this?' Benjamin asked.

'Ohh you know, a few beers later and everyone's drunk' Dartz said. **Damin and Tyler buzz them then start fighting over the buzzer. Tyler wins and Damin turns into a Chibi.**

'Ok Dartz, where were you?' Tyler asked, trying to get Damin back the way he was, which worked because Tyler did Damin's makeup. Damin then started playing with the lipstick.

'A High school?' Dartz asked.

'No, it was a picture of you dressed as a cat playing with yarn' MissingNo. said.

'A billion points to everyone. Let's go back to the commercials!' Damin said, still playing with his lipstick.

**Commercials who love to use subliminal messages.**

* * *

Ever wanted to catch a MissingNo. ? Buy this guide and you can learn the tricks of the trade! Even has lettering like this: -----------------> Isn't that cool? Buy now! (By the way, that was a subliminal message. If you figure it out, please review saying what you thought it was)

Buy this and die (Subliminal Message: Don't get mad at me, Get mad at Benjamin for not cutting his hair! You can cut his hair for free, rip up his hoodies and leave him standing on the street with his boxers on!)

Wow you must really have a lot of time on your hand – Weird Al

* * *

**Commercials over. Happy yet?**

'Back to our game! The next game is Scene's from a hat!This is for all of you! The first topic is…' Tyler reached into the **Magical Hat of Happiness!**

'Why MissingNo. doesn't have a number' Damin read.

Benjamin stepped up. 'I'm too stupid to have a number'

Dartz stepped up. 'I am an egotistic moron who you can't find. Ha ha ha'

Duke stepped up. 'I'm a ghost. Ghosts don't have numbers'

'What you would do if Duke was stalking you all night'

MissingNo. floated up. 'He can't touch me, I have nothing to touch'

Benjamin stepped up. 'He's Michael Jackson in disguise!'

Dartz stepped up. 'He can't touch my teapot!'

'Ok, that's all the time for that game. What game should we do now?' Asked Damin. Some girl by the name of Evil Plushie Queen came down and whispered into their ears. 'Uh huh… Uh huh… Okay I think we can do that' They said. 'Well everyone, I think it's time for a little "fun" with Kikia and Samantha! Let's bring them out here! 'They said as Kikia and Samantha magically appeared. 'HEY!' Kikia yelled. 'This game is called beat up authors! Go gettem guys!' Damin yelled.

'AHH!' Kikia yelled, running away. Luckily, MissingNo. is Kikia's pet and he saved her and Samantha. 'MissingNo.! You ass hole you let them get away!' Benjamin yelled.

'First of all, my name isn't MissingNo.' MissingNo. said.

'Huh? Then what is it?' Dartz and Duke asked.

'It's Kenny. Kenny McCormick!' MissingNo. said, transforming into Kenny without his stupid hoodie on. He then ran away.

'GET HIM!' Damin and Tyler yelled.

* * *

Kikia: YAY KENNY! Why can't it be Ninja Kenny?

Samantha: because then we would need Ninja Kyle! You know how much I love Ninja Kyle!

Benjamin: I like Professor Chaos!

Kikia: EWW BENJAMIN LIKES UTTERS! You do know that Kenny throws a ninja star into his eye right?

Benjamin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PROFESSOR CHAOS!

Samantha: Ohh yeah ,what about Ninja Stan?

Kikia: Not as cool as Ninja Kenny!

Benjamin: -is crying over Butters-

R&R please! Remember to ask about the subliminal message and if u want to be in the fic, just ask us!

P.S: NINJA KENNY MCCORMAK IS THE HOTTEST THING SICNE THE SUN! (yes, we were fighting over fake South Park characters. Kenny is the cutest becuase when he doesn;t have his hoodie on you can understand him and he looks so CUTE!)


	8. Seto Kaiba is Dead

Disclaimer: Other chapters

Benjamin: Wow, what an awesome trip!

Kikia: ORLANDO RULES!

Samantha: Interesting…

Benjamin: What's interesting?

Samantha: The fact that Kikia had a dream about you cutting your hair off and then spiking it up.

Benjamin: OO

Kikia: SAMANTHA!

Samantha: What?

Kikia: You weren't suppose to say that!

Samantha: Well, technically it's not my fault. You're the one who's having dreams about Benjamin cutting his hair and talking and stuff!

Kikia: GRRR DIE BITCH!

Benjamin: NOOOOOO!

* * *

'Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways? The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! That's right; they don't matter like Lauri's love of Crows! Let's meet our contestants!' Demetree said from behind the desk. ((Hey, being formal is fun! Right Damin? Demetree: NO))

'The only thing in life I enjoy is fucking Joey – Tristan Taylor!'

'I make the men smile as I walk down the street – Benjamin Higgins!'

'Where's Maxie? – Seto Kaiba!'

'Ha ha, my sister is better looking then you – Kikia's older brother, Lauri Ylönen!'

'The first game that we're going to play is called Party Quirks! This is for all of you. Lauri is hosting a party and you're all invited! Ohh yeah, be careful of the accent, it's lethal!' Damin said. Lauri shot a look at Damin.

((Translated from Kikia are Lauri's words so you can all understand him))

'Well, can't wait for this party to start… yeah, party to start…' Lauri said. **Doorbell**

'Wonder who that is?' Lauri asked, opening the door. In walked Seto, jumping up and down. 'Hello there…' Lauri said. **Doorbell **

'Wonder who that could be?' Lauri asked, going over to the door. In walked Benjamin. Benjamin looked around like he was using a magnifying glass. **Doorbell**

'Come in' Lauri said. In walked Tristan. 'Him him' He said. Lauri raised his eyebrow. 'Okay there… let's party!' Lauri said. **Buzzer**

'Lauri, who were they?' Damin asked.

'Umm… Seto was a Kangaroo?' Lauri asked.

'Shit' Seto said, sitting down.

'Benjamin was Sherlock Holmes?' Lauri asked.

'On' Benjamin sighed, sitting down.

'And Tristan was the Queen of England?' Lauri asked again.

'Nuts' Tristan said. Everyone roared with laughter. (If you don't get it, Look at Seto's response, then Benjamin's)

'Alright, next game is called Scenes from a Hat!' Damin said. 'First scene… What Lauri wants to do to Eero Heinonen'

Seto walks up. 'Fuck me Eero' **Buzzer**

Benjamin walks up. 'Wanna dress up as girls?' **Buzzer**

Tristan walks up. 'Let's go shopping! And then we can get tans!' **Buzzer**

'What Seto would say if he was a girl' Damin laughed.

Lauri walked up. 'I should fuck Joey…' **Buzzer**

Tristan walked up. 'Which dress should I wear today?'** Buzzer**

Benjamin walked up. 'Oh no, split ends!' **Buzzer**

'Things to do while shopping with Benjamin!' Damin laughed.

Seto stepped up. 'Sneak away…must…sneak…away…' **Buzzer**

Lauri stepped up. 'RUN!' **Buzzer**

Tristan stepped up and fell onto the floor. **Buzzer**

'Ok, next game is…' Damin said.

'Hey, I thought we were suppose to get points!' Lauri yelled. Damin growled.

'Shit, I thought I could get away with it!' Damin said. 'Alright, everyone but Seto gets fifty points' He said. 'WHAT? FIFTY! THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!' Lauri yelled. Benjamin sipped his water. Seto and Tristan enjoys a conversation while Lauri and Damin fought. 'I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT!' Lauri yelled. 'How can you if I'm imaginary?' Damin asked. Lauri started laughing. 'Shit… I got bird boy laughing!' Damin said as they cut to commercials.

**Commercials, gotta love them.

* * *

**

Tired of that stain on the carpet that looks like bird shit? To bad we can't help you. Did you really think that we could help you with that?

Get a crow exterminator! We want those birds extinct! (That's a pun to Lauri; he owns a pet crow named Omen)

Guess who wrote that Benjamin sucks ass?

**Commercials are over :(

* * *

**

'Hey, where did Lauri and Damin go?' Benjamin asked. It seemed that Lauri and Damin left during the commercials and haven't returned yet. 'I heard they were back stage fighting. Damin won't come out of the janitors closet and Lauri won't come out of where ever he's hiding…good riddance' Seto said, taking a sip of water. 'Come on Tristan, let's go find them!' Benjamin said. Tristan nodded and got up, following Benjamin back stage. Outside the Janitor's closet was Tyler, trying to get Damin out of the closet. 'Damin, come out, please?' Benjamin asked. 'NO' Damin yelled. 'Tristan, stay here and try and help Tyler, I'll find Lauri' Benjamin said. 'Shit 'Tristan said. Benjamin walked off.

'Lauri! Where are you?' Benjamin asked. There was no sound. 'Lauri? I'll give you a feather!' Benjamin said. No sound. 'I'll kill Omen' No sound. 'I'll buy your cd!' Lauri jumped down from the rafters. 'Alright, let's go!' HE said. Benjamin and Lauri walked out onto stage. 'OHH MY GOD THEY KILLED SETO!" Benjamin yelled, looking at Seto's ravaged corpse. 'YOU BASTERDS!' Lauri yelled. Eero Heinonen jumped onto the stage and glomped Lauri. 'LAURI!' He smiled 'EERO!' Lauri smiled.

'This is a complete disaster' Benjamin sighed.

* * *

Kikia: Wow…they killed Seto… Why didn't he come to **_"Heaven" _**afterwards?

Lauri: Because he went to hell!

Kikia: Yay!

Benjamin: Why was Lauri in this?

Kikia: Because he had a talk about it and since there's no more Baka-Rai we needed a replacement for him!

Benjamin: Why didn't you use Kenny?

Lauri: Because I killed him

-Kikia is sobbing over Kenny-

Lauri: Grow up and act your age Kikia

Kikia: I am acting fourteen and a half!

Benjamin: SO? I'm nearly sixteen and you don't see me crying over Samantha… Hey, where is she? Samantha? SAMANTHA! -stars crying-

Lauri: Benjamin, act fifteen for once!

Eero: Come on Lauri, let's go.

Lauri: AWWWWWW do we have to?

Aki: Yes we do

R&R please… DEATH TO BENJAMIN!

UP WITH CROWS!

DOWN WITH FUNKYTOWN!


End file.
